


Keck

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤x都暻秀2017.4.5
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 1





	Keck

“迪欧xi你——真的很喜欢我啊···”故意拖长了的、带着一点点疲惫的语调，尾音太轻黏在了一起，含含糊糊，飘飘忽忽。  
真是讨人厌。  
“为什么这么喜欢我呢？”  
安静点不好吗。  
大概是正在做的事有些不合广义上的常理，加上边伯贤令人反感的做作语气，都暻秀有一点点想要呕吐。

本该去冲澡的人又折回只剩下边伯贤所在的化妆间，意图昭然若揭。  
“今天也辛苦了。”  
“你也是。”  
“在干什么。”  
“休息。”  
“休息啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯？”  
“怎么。”  
“不卸妆？”  
“一会儿。”  
“不难受吗。”  
“隐形眼镜摘了就还好。”  
“很累吧。”  
“累了。”  
“今天也很有趣。”  
“啊，一如既往的有趣，演唱会真好啊。”  
“舍不得结束呢。”  
“是啊。”  
“可惜明天就要走了。”  
“嗯，可惜。”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯。啊。”  
“饿了。”  
“我也是。稍微有点想睡。”  
“喝点咖啡比较好。”  
“比起饮料更想吃肉啊，肉。牛排五花汉堡…”  
“很努力在锻炼所以没办法尽情吃吧。”  
“我做迪欧xi同事真可怜啊，要帮忙泄欲还要忍受啰嗦。”  
有点像是逐客令的不耐烦邀请，实际上边伯贤并不厌烦这过于冗长的无意义开场白，毕竟在都暻秀想做的事结束之前，大概是再听不到他的嘴巴说出什么话了。  
被推到化妆台前不算特别舒服的硬椅子上、被解开裤头拉下拉链、被握住也有些安分不下的性器、被那张非常可爱的嘴巴含住了男性象征。边伯贤懒洋洋地微微仰了仰头，舔了舔干燥的唇。  
“喂…这好歹是演出服，别弄脏了。”一身臭汗的衣服再搞点脏东西上去当然是无所谓的，边伯贤捉弄着人的同时被愈发强烈的饥饿感挟持了思维，琢磨菜谱似的吞了口唾沫仔细打量起都暻秀来。  
“特意擦了妆来的？可惜。”没功夫搭理边伯贤有气无力的猥亵，都暻秀连眼皮都懒得抬一抬，只顾着吞吐着口中的发烫的硬物要它快点振作起来。  
就算是洗过澡，男人私处那股腥膻味也有够令人作呕，更别说现在是出了好几身汗的状态，内心极力美化过后也只能评价一句男性气息浓厚。即便如此都暻秀的专注也没有受到影响，熟练地用舌头按压着边伯贤性器上稍稍突出的血管，从根部舔到头部后又深深含住，敏感的喉头刺激着同样脆弱的龟头。窒息与反胃是变了状态的性刺激，边伯贤的性器变得愈加粗硬，很快撑满了都暻秀红润的嘴巴，让他脸颊晕出些迷人的桃粉。都暻秀让湿漉漉的肉块缓缓抽出口腔，握住它用手指摩挲着，用舌尖钻着它的顶端并色情地晃着脑袋吮吸了一下，又低下头把半边囊袋纳入口中，发出些唾液击打皮肉的湿润闷响。  
垂眼看着跪在自己腿间把纯洁的脸蛋埋在浓密耻毛中的男人，边伯贤突然想，他真的是很喜欢我。  
“因为很喜欢所以久违地尝到我的味道就超级开心对吧。”可能是两个人身上的职业服都还没脱下的关系，距离感一下子就被无限拉大，竟有一点和陌生人一夜情般的刺激，促狭的语言也成了调情一般暧昧起来。  
“故意弄出这么大的声音···迪欧xi舔别人下面也这样全力以赴吗。”  
软绵绵的、听不出态度却尾音暧昧的腔调，边伯贤丝毫不在乎自己说的话是否过火，反正都暻秀永远置若罔闻。每次肌肤相亲时看到都暻秀漠然得仿佛置身事外，边伯贤的恶劣就会失控地争先恐后从身体深处涌出来，似乎是想要淹没都暻秀，想要模糊掉他狂妄的表情。  
明明超级喜欢我的，却拒绝被我捏在手心里戏弄，被征服的反而是我似的。边伯贤觉得这不是打个炮这么简单的事，而是场战斗，自己和都暻秀之间率先被他挑起的、意味不明的比赛。  
都暻秀从不挑日子，大概今天又只是“见过面又刚好想做”的一天，哪怕是世界性的纪念日也与他无关，他只是因为表演太激烈所以冷静不下来所以挑了身边最好说话的人下手，都暻秀的狗屁逻辑真的很自私。既然都被当成活体按摩棒了，那都不必关心彼此的感受，自然也不会有什么义务要用什么好态度来哄着对方。  
“迪欧xi很像个小玩偶，可爱。” 又打量了会儿都暻秀，边伯贤的赞美突兀地脱口而出。无论多少次情不自禁夸出口时fan们都会热情回应，这一刻又再次真心实意地认为自己的夸奖无比正确。  
他低眉顺眼地做着下流事的样子更像了，像我的玩具。  
“真可爱。”金属声线终于苏醒了似的又带上平日里的俏皮，边伯贤揉了揉再次含住自己性器的都暻秀长出许多的柔软刘海，笑声闷在胸口，似乎是被自己把都暻秀当成私人玩物的念头逗乐了。边伯贤疼爱地抚摸了几下都暻秀的脑袋，手上的力气骤然变大，强迫都暻秀最大程度用嘴包裹住热起来的凶器，逼他在最近的距离感受自己的温度和气味，看着他乌黑的双眸染上雾气，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑下，滴落到膝头。都暻秀还是没有做出什么慌乱的反应，只是喉头条件反射收缩着想要呕吐，下意识撑在边伯贤腰上的手紧了紧，随着边伯贤主动摆起胯的粗鲁动作不得不抓住了他的衣角。  
不讲章法地在都暻秀嘴里进出几下后一挺腰，扣住他的后脑勺不让他有逃离的间隙，边伯贤射出来的那瞬间忍不住啧了下舌头，沉沉地嗯了一声，接着便松开手，瘫回椅子里直勾勾盯着都暻秀看。  
“喜欢我就咽下去。”还没说完这句话就见都暻秀喉结动了动，张开嘴示意了一下，表情冷静得让边伯贤顿时心生厌恶。  
到底是不是因为喜欢边伯贤才这么做的真相又扑朔迷离起来，边伯贤恨死了都暻秀让自己在同一件事上反复疑惑，于是手指探进他半张的嘴胡乱地到处抠刮，夹住他的舌头抬起来，仿佛是在寻找他的心。都暻秀被边伯贤这番举动弄得又泛起干呕的欲望，本来已经习惯了他精液的味道，咽下也不会觉得反胃，他这么直接刺激口腔简直是非要逼都暻秀吐出来。  
直到都暻秀反刍似的窝了窝胸发出痛苦的干呕声边伯贤才收回手，歪着脑袋看他自己脱下裤子，自己含湿了手指插进身后的小洞里做扩张。  
正式开始前完全由都暻秀主动，这是边伯贤后知后觉又无力破坏的默契。也不是没试过忍着不动作试图等都暻秀开口哀求，可结果就是被直接骑到身上强奸到自己愿意动了而已，直到现在食髓知味的自己即使之前再没兴趣，这么看着他自慰就会想做了，男人有时候真的只用鸡巴做决定。  
没错，只是我的身体被勾引起想要宣泄的欲望，并非是我念念不忘。  
“今天也一起···‘创造幸福的回忆’吧，迪欧xi.”镜子里的人眼眸依旧是亮的，听到这句台词后眼底一闪而过的细小惊讶没有逃过边伯贤的注意，报复似的不等都暻秀完全准备好就托起他一条腿架在自己手腕上将手扶在桌边，接着把自己又兴奋起来的性器猛地插进他身体里，边伯贤伏在撑着梳妆台翘起臀被暴力入侵的都暻秀背上，见他咬白了下唇便愉快地长长呼出一口气。  
边伯贤知道没有宽裕的时间玩小把戏，却大概是被都暻秀这种场合下罕有的情绪波动取悦了，饶有兴致地直起身单手揉开都暻秀布丁似的臀部，露出本不该用来进入的小口看着它被自己裸露的性器撑到极致，试着动了动胯，又再次停下动作。  
真小，这个身体。  
“暻秀想要我想得不得了啊。”被紧紧绞住的感觉总是美妙的，边伯贤觉得自己一下子就又很亲切起来，他缓缓动起了腰，先是慢吞吞把性器全部拔出来只剩头部勉强卡在小口，紧接着又一寸一寸缓缓再次将都暻秀的身体撑开直到最深处。边伯贤的手掌在他柔软的皮肤上摩挲过能感受到肌肉的紧绷和身体细微的颤抖，他明知道都暻秀并不好受。  
虽然一旦插入后都暻秀便无动于衷又缄口不言到无趣，可边伯贤热衷于用自己不讲理的野蛮动作来控制都暻秀的呼吸深浅，说些过分的话做点凌虐的举动都无伤大雅，毕竟边伯贤坚信自己才是受害者，受精神折磨的是自己，所以表现得强势一些欺负回来并没有错，在单调的虐待中自己安慰自己不会受到任何谴责，受尽了委屈的自己惩罚都暻秀不负责任的表现非常合理。  
已经很久没做了，毕竟大家都很忙，边伯贤不认为自己是上了瘾，也不觉得自己会期待，只是再一次触摸到都暻秀皮肤的时候，体内不知不觉快要突破临界值的某些冲动便胡乱爆发了出来。捅进都暻秀身体里的性器是边伯贤正当防卫的刀，牙齿与指甲是边伯贤刻画下凌乱印章的工具，非要把他内外都搅弄得一团糟才开心。  
“你学习能力很强不是嘛，那倒是偶尔说说好听的话啊——‘好痛’‘不要再用力了’‘求你放过我’···之类的，你看过AV吧？怎么偏偏不会撒娇呢暻秀。”边伯贤嗲着嗓子模仿叫床，他觉得自己简直是全宇宙脾气最好的男人，居然会不死心地想要从都暻秀身上讨一点回应。  
估计是脾气好过头所以脑子坏掉了，看着镜子里都暻秀一脸“烦死了闭嘴快做”的表情还会想笑。  
“说起来好久没搭档跳舞了，有没有忘记我们怎么配合的？”边伯贤勾起嘴角兀自变了在都暻秀抽插的节奏，颇有些夸张地扭摆起胯来，哼哼着小夜曲般性感的那支歌望向镜子里都暻秀皱起眉头的模样，倒是完全忽略了在都暻秀身后那个糊了眼线一脸乐在其中样子的家伙是几分钟前不乐意被强奸的自己。  
“轮到你的part了。”并不指望身下的人有什么反应的，却意外听到了轻轻的、破碎的一句歌，边伯贤大喜过望，俯身咬住都暻秀的一只耳朵，仗着工作暂告一段落便在算不得隐秘的部位也留下痕迹，本来想要和都暻秀比谁更能装得冷漠这种孩子气的胜负也忘了个彻底。  
“真厉害···里面也在跳舞哦···反应这么淫荡···自慰的时候也喊着我的名字吧？你真是···喜欢我喜欢到疯了。”掩饰不住的兴奋语气和与之不符的沉静表情像是拙略的演技，浮夸得过于违和。  
不是所有行为都必须有个理由，边伯贤从来不是太较真的人，却被都暻秀一直以来主动却漫不经心的举动迷惑住了，毕竟身体反应作不得数——像自己被舔着就能硬起来一样，他被按压到前列腺就会想射精，男人的身体就是这样不懂廉耻的混账东西。都暻秀的勾引热情又潦草，边伯贤认为是自己把他宠坏了，才会如此放纵他的敷衍，偶尔一次的配合也能让自己欣喜若狂。  
我知道我被不计其数的人喜爱着，可都暻秀是为什么？都暻秀喜欢着我吗？  
少有边伯贤即使放弃掉装腔作势来保全面子也想要弄清楚的问题，都暻秀实在是了不起。  
“你到底为什么会这么喜欢我？”你到底为什么要对我这么残忍？  
都暻秀最恶心的就是边伯贤抓着这个问题追问不休，边伯贤清楚这一点，却控制不住用力拉扯猫尾巴一样不知倦地去踩都暻秀的雷区，盼着被咬回来想被抓破皮肤，可就是得不到回应。  
无法被满足的饥饿感随着激烈的运动加速侵蚀边伯贤的大脑，空落落的胃发出抗议，边伯贤没忍住停顿了一下发出声干呕。  
都暻秀似乎是笑了，转瞬即逝的表情被边伯贤捕捉到解读为厌弃，这让边伯贤心中即将又一次被击败的危机感喧闹起来，性行为随着边伯贤心头一点点累积起来的狼狈与厌恶迅速结束。汗液与体液的味道、衣料被汗水浸泡出的异味还有两个人身上浑浊了的香水与蜜粉气息混在一起，刺激着胃粘膜与喉咙，边伯贤感觉自己的内脏碎得一塌糊涂，这幅身体从里到外都被都暻秀高潮后那一声轻不可闻的喘息毁了个彻底。  
不缠绵的、不痛快的、装神弄鬼的、黏腻含糊的、带着温度的暧昧不清真是脏得要死，想吐。  
越是与他相处就越是习惯他只望向自己的目光，越是和他越界亲密就越是猜疑他的真实想法，越是觉得他无法掌控就越是忍不住变得乖戾，越是忍不住表现得令他讨厌便越是被他拴住了脖子锁死了出路。边伯贤节节败退，明明身为拥有绝对控制权的一方把都暻秀操射得到处都是，却发现胸腔内部一片狼藉的又是只有自己。  
都暻秀为什么这么喜欢我呢？从以前开始就这样，这个人言语稀少却体贴，表达方式真挚却隐忍，所有人都看得出来都暻秀偏爱着我，享受都暻秀独特待遇的总是我。可我们两个之间这样温吞无害的可爱关系，总是在做这件我无法抗拒的事情时被都暻秀戳出一个又一个缺口。  
都暻秀为什么不能对我温柔一点呢？  
“在一起吧。”直接射在都暻秀身体里后就干脆地拔出性器，半秒都不想再和他有肌肤接触的边伯贤拉了拉裤子坐回椅子，几乎又想要开口命令都暻秀不要去清洗就这样留住自己的精液。可惜玩乐的时间已经到此为止，边伯贤已经失去立场要求同事做任何僭越的事。  
“什么？”  
“交往、恋爱、做我男朋友，你怎么理解都可以，我们在一起吧。”  
“你在对fan说话。”都暻秀抽出桌上的纸巾胡乱擦了擦自己下身整理好衣物，把激烈摇晃中倒了的瓶瓶罐罐扶起来，仔细收拾起化妆台，褪去雾气的大眼睛半秒都没看向边伯贤。  
“你不是我的fan吗？”  
“我是啊，没有人不喜欢边伯贤。”  
“你没资格代表其他人，给我跪下来向全世界的边伯贤fans谢罪。”我的fan才不会跟你似的惹我讨厌，这种话从你嘴巴里说出来太虚伪了。边伯贤如此不屑都暻秀看似诚恳的回答，倒还是有稍许得意起来。  
“虽然是fan但交往什么的还是算了。”都暻秀不去注意边伯贤的表情变化或是情绪波动，连话茬都不想接，只是一心想把倒胃口的情欲痕迹清除干净。  
“我是艺人。”  
对不起哦，我是公众人物，所以不可以跟你谈恋爱呢，即使是游戏也不想和你玩。  
如此翻译出都暻秀话语里刻薄含义的边伯贤百分百确定自己被看扁了，哪怕说出要在一起的话只是自以为的玩笑，被用高姿态干脆利索拒绝后却还是有一点点恼怒。  
你总是这样用温驯无害的姿态抛出钩子，我咬得一嘴血才发现没有饵，可这时候我已经脱不得身，归咎起来还是我自作自受。诱惑这种事也是你先做出来的，你想要我沉迷其中，我就这么任自己得意忘形，反倒仿佛是我在索求你一样。  
变态。在男人身下追逐快感还不够，还要把边伯贤的精神逼到悬崖边欣赏他狼狈姿态的变态。都暻秀真是差劲又傲慢的人，不动声色的镇定态度好像每一秒都在嘲讽动摇慌乱的边伯贤，这种时候肯定还觉得会讲出那种话的边伯贤无聊又讨人厌。边伯贤感觉化妆台上的灯太过晃眼，他的视线有一瞬间浑浊得可怕，他按住胃部，想要呕吐的感觉快要阻挡不住。  
都暻秀什么时候也会走向休息室里的另一个人，罕见地说很多废话、认真挑起那个人的欲望、用饥渴的小嘴咬住别的男人的性器、浪荡的肉体完全敞开服从于同样构造的身体、私密部位也被啃咬出刺眼的红、被野蛮一些的方式反复贯穿后穴反而湿得更厉害、被低俗淫秽的字眼羞辱着达到高潮——说不定被别人插就会叫出声，水气弥漫的呻吟跟着眼泪与唾液一并滴落下来…然后自顾自享受够了就迅速自动删除掉欢爱的记忆，模样一如既往的无辜又纯洁。边伯贤承认迟迟不愿从性事中清醒过来仍在胡思乱想的自己蠢得可怕，却又笃定讨人宠爱的都暻秀这极度令人讨厌的一面只给自己看过。  
因为他很喜欢我，我是特殊的。边伯贤压抑着胃与喉头翻涌起的酸涩，认真告诫自己这才是真相，并非自我同情。  
“你赶紧收拾一下我们一起吃晚饭吧，其他人应该等不及都走了。”都暻秀确认完一切恢复到自己来之前的状态后轻松地冲边伯贤笑出个清爽治愈的小桃心“让你饿到胃不舒服了是我的错，抱歉。我会很快就洗完澡的。”他仿佛只是来探望一下疲惫的同事并且很善良地把自己的晚餐时间与这位可怜的朋友分享。  
面对做爱时言行反常的边伯贤而选择用异常冷淡态度回应的都暻秀显然已经恢复了平日与边伯贤和谐相处的那副自在样子，甚至好整以暇地示意边伯贤也快些调整好心情，这种看似公私分明的表现使边伯贤除了加剧了对他的讨厌以外更加感到迷惑起来。  
都是你的错，让我饥肠辘辘，让我晕头转向，让我不知餍足，让我被接连不断的作呕欲望冲击得失去理智。  
边伯贤的性器还湿着，睡在脏了边缘的内裤里仍做着侵占着那个人内部的梦。虽然不可以和同事恋爱但是可以和都暻秀做爱，这样好像也不坏。边伯贤的动作比思绪快一步，拽住都暻秀的胳膊，凑上去吻住了他，顺利撬开他牙关舔遍他的口腔。就算是没有烟酒味，男人的口水也没什么好吃的，他嘴里甚至还残留自己精液的味道。边伯贤一开始总是觉得和给自己口交的人舌吻特别恶心，光是想想交换唾液的场景就有够倒胃口。  
都暻秀一动不动，眯起了眼睛，露出一点点享受的表情，手抬了抬似乎想要揽上边伯贤的腰，最后却只是搭在了他胯上，松散又很让人安心地拥抱住了这个与自己各种意义上都亲密无间的男人。本来只打算把这个稀里糊涂的主动亲吻解释为从莫名其妙的性关系恢复往日甜蜜关系的信号，边伯贤却逐渐享受到了接吻的舒服之处，颇有一些恋恋不舍地不太打算推开都暻秀。  
再怎么说让狠毒的都暻秀露出这么柔情的表情也算掰回一局了，被都暻秀隔着衣服的肌肤温度安抚了的边伯贤想，果然就是这样，他真的很喜欢我。  
又一次成功得出满意结论的边伯贤不知道自己从什么时候起，和都暻秀接吻已经不会想要呕吐了。

FIN.


End file.
